Draco and Ron Go To Burgerking
by Yukari
Summary: What happens when to wizards go to burgerking? Will this make their argument over the colours of their houses even worse?


Draco and Ron Go to Burger King  
  
(Harry Potter, Burger King, and Mcdonalds belong to a lot of people who aren't me. Please don't sue. **Speacial Thanks to Diamoon**)  
  
The Burger King located on a dead-end street, Anywhere, UK, was just a normal, greesy fast-food place...until Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasly walked in.  
  
"I'm serious!," said Ron. "These Muggles prefer red by far! They have nop control over the colour of plants, so plants don't count!" "But haven't you noticed," countered Draco, "that green represents 'go' whereas red represents 'stop' or 'danger'!?" he switched his wand to his other hand and walked up to the counter, Ron behind him.  
  
"Hey," said a large burly man. "I was heah foist!" "And we're here now," replied Draco with a sneer. "Move aside, blokes." he said flexing his large muscles. Draco and Ron looked at eachother, nodded, and aimed their wands. Within four seconds some fancy spells had taken down the man accompanied by plenty of boils. The wizards could have moved faster but if not for the counter and cash register which they didn't want to brake.  
  
"Two orders of chicken tenders please," said Ron to the boy at the cash register. The boy was a pimply teenager whose name card read "Hi! My name is TIM". He was staring at them. Or more at their robes. "Pimple boy!" ordered Draco, leveling his wand at Tim's nose. "Hurry up with those chicken tenders! Extra ketup and fries!" Tim was flustered but managed to get the order down. "And! Two cherry slushies and make it snappy!"  
  
They took their trays and sat down. "But red means love," Ron, "while green means sick or jealous." "Red can also mean embarrassment or anger," noted Draco. "Now look!," snapped Ron, "many of those emotions come from actual physical reaction, now food on the other hand..." He had started to drool over the thought of food but as soon as he pulled a fry out and dipped it into ketcup he gave Draco a dirty look. "Barbecue sauce, cherries, ketchup!?" "That ketcup looks green to me," said Draco with a smirk. "What did you do to my ketchup! Did you bewich this or something!" Ron said looking utterly confused. Standing up Ron left the booth and stalked up to the counter. Pushing a nerdy girl with glasses out of the way, he demanded of Tim. "What's with the green ketchup?" "Choose your Ooze!" recited Tim. " For a limited time only. Kechup-green! Barbecue sauce-green! Cherry slusies-green! Everything normally red-green! It's twisted and wrong!" "Ooookay. What does choosing your ooze have to do with flipping red and green? You bet it's wrong." said Ron walking back to the booth.   
"I can't figure these Muggles out, you go try." Ron said with a sigh. Draco shurged and walked up to Tim. He pushed the nerd, who was ordering, our of the way knocking her glasses off. "What's the deal with green and red?" he demanded. "Choose your Ooze! recited Tim. "For a limited time only. Ketchup- green! Barbecue sauce-green! Cherry slushies-green! Everything normally red-green! It's twisted and wrong!"  
  
"Whatever. So listen, pimple boy-is this whole 'Twisted and Wrong' deal because you're trying to be 'bad'?" Tim shurged. "I thought so. You guys aren't 'bad'. Try betraying Lord Voldemort, now that's bad. Let's see, you wouldn't want to end up like Potter, with an ugly scar on your head, or do you?" Ron walked up to Draco and gave him a look. "What's a Vold-e-mort" Asked the nerd girl. "He-who-must-not-be-named." said Ron quickly tossing Draco his wand. The nerd looked confused still and Tim just stood there. "That's it!." Draco aimed his wand at Tim. "I guess the colour of our houses isn't such a big deal after all," remarked Ron. "Good thinking." answered Draco. "Should we blow them to peices, Ron?" "Nah, waste of time." Ron replied. And with that they left Burger King.  
***  
  
"You know," said Ron as they passed Bruger King, "we never did finish our chicken tenders." "Whoops," said Draco shrugging. "Look...there's a McDonalds..."  
  
END 


End file.
